


Levitate

by LaurelSilver



Series: Victimised [19]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Gen, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurelSilver/pseuds/LaurelSilver
Summary: "I could make your body levitate, le-levitate!"Danny, Levitate.Not so much a story, just a way-too-technical description of an intentionally dangerous hogtie. And then some sex-ed.





	Levitate

**Author's Note:**

> Names are useful:  
> Danny; Danny  
> Victim; anyone you want it to be. The only requirements are that they have both arms and legs. Gender doesn't matter, Victim is referred to as 'it'.
> 
> Just to be very clear;  
> 1\. I have not done, nor do I have any intention of doing, anything described in this fic. This fic is pure fiction.  
> 2\. I don't think Danny has done, or has any intention of doing, anything described in this fic.  
> 3\. I do not encourage or condone anything described in this fic. This fic is pure fic. Recreating this fic, or anything similar, is illegal and immoral and very fucked up.  
> 4\. You are not obliged to read, finish reading if you start, or comment/kudos if you finish. There is no story here. It just mindless violence for no real reason.  
> 5\. Victim having any similarities to anyone real or fictional is unintentional.
> 
> End notes are very NSFW.

Danny pulled himself up and swung for several seconds. The rafters creaked softly, and he let himself down with a satisfied smile.

Victim whimpered as Danny rolled it over. It moaned for mercy, bruised and exhausted. Danny shushed it with a pat on the head. It slumped in surrender, toothless gums shuddering.

Danny snaked a piece of cord around Victim’s upper arms and looped it in a tight figure-eight. Victim’s arms pulled behind it until its elbows were barely inches apart and its collar bones felt ready to pop out of its skin. Danny wrapped the remaining ends around the crossed loops, pulled them tight, and knotted them firmly.

Victim kicked weakly as Danny straddled its waist and repeated a new figure-eight above its knees. The muscles of his back rolled as he pulled the rope, his elbows tucked in. Victim’s hands were clasped and tucked under Danny’s crotch as he knelt comfortably over it. He hummed as he lifted one of Victim’s legs, fed the cord under, up over the other leg, lifted the second leg and fed the cord under. He tugged the rope, and the plastic cord seemed to drag against Victim’s bruised skin.

Danny pulled the cord tight, and Victim kicked. Its toes stubbed bluntly against the floor. Danny stroked his hands down Victim’s shins with another hush. He dug his thumbs into Victim’s tendons and pulled back up, massaging Victim’s legs in long, hard strokes.

Danny leant forwards, pinning Victim’s ankles to the floor. He took a thicker piece of cord and wrapped it in a single loop around Victim’s ankles and knotted it, leaving one short end dangling between its shins, the other, longer end still in his hands.

Victim wriggled as Danny got off of it, trying to flex its restrained arms. Danny threaded the rope around the wrapped cord on its arms and pulled.

Victim’s ankles rose with the rope, then its knees as its shins tucked in tight against its thighs. Danny continued to pull until Victim had to pull its shoulders up off the ground, forcing its spine into a deep curve.

Danny fed the rope through the ankle loop, down around the cord above its knees, back up around the ankle loop and around the arm loops. He wrapped the end around the new-formed loops and knotted it.

Danny stepped back. Victim’s hands clung to its shins, ankle-knot a full inch out of its reach. Its knees and elbows jutted out at harsh angles to its hips and torso. Victim struggled, only managing to rock itself on its empty stomach.

The rafters creaked above them. Victim craned its neck to look up at Danny as he tested the hanging rope again, kicking hard to swing over Victim and landing on its other side. He grinned and bowed to Victim like he’d done a marvellous trick.

Victim whimpered at him. Danny fed the rope between Victim’s limbs and around the cord holding it taut. He wrapped the rope back around itself and fastened it, his deft hands knocking against Victim’s coiled limbs.

Danny continued to hum in long, high notes that seemed a strain to sing so quiet. He gave the rope a firm tug that jolted through Victim’s body.

Danny stood again. He took the free end of the rope and pulled it. The rope tautened, then pulled up on Victim’s curled legs, then its arms, then its whole body as its front lifted off the ground.

Victim’s shoulders and hips curled closer. Its shoulder blades felt like they were grinding up against each other. A deep cramp had stuffed into the underside of Victim’s spine. Victim wriggled. Joints ground into sockets, muscles seized and groaned, skin stretched.

Danny ran a finger along the harsh ‘c’ of Victim’s side. He doodled lazy loops into Victim’s hip. His hand felt a ton as Victim’s limbs continued to pull under its own weight. Danny paused his doodles, flexed his hand, and gave Victim’s hip a gentle push.

Victim swung. The movement tugged on its shoulder in a slow dragging as it drifted a couple of feet through the cold air. It seemed to hover for a few seconds, angled away from Danny, torso pulled until it was about to split open.

Victim’s stomach churned nothing as Victim swung back down. The rope seemed to yank, like it was trying to crowbar Victim’s curled form open.

Danny stepped back to allow Victim to swing. He caught its side in both soft hands and shoved.

The room whistled and warped. Victim’s body tightened like a twisting corkscrew. Victim cried out, a strangled noise, its lungs forced too open to take in enough air.

Danny giggled, and shoved again as Victim swung back to him. The arc grew wider, faster, longer.

Victim’s joints groaned. It hovered away from Danny for a few seconds before gravity tried to pull it back in.

Pain tore in its shoulder. Victim howled as its arm twisted like the bone was trying to grind back into the emptied socket.

Danny threw an arm under Victim, catching it and guiding it back down to a stop still. Victim sobbed, and the jolts for breath ricocheted through its shoulder. Danny shushed it, looking it over.

A cautious finger hovered over the dislocated bone, jutting out like it was trying to break out of the skin. The finger landed, and Victim shrieked at the deep stab piercing right in to its socket.

Danny cooed and poked at it again. Victim yelped and tried to pull away, sending a shot of pain across its shoulders. It pulled, trying to rest its weight on its good shoulder, but only made the good shoulder pull like it was about to give way too.

Victim snivelled. Its displaced arm was numb right up to the fingertips.

Danny stroked up Victim’s leg with a coo. He planted a soft kiss on Victim’s crown and stepped away.

Drawers rattled and closed. Danny whistled his tune, straining a trill and stammering the short notes. The hollow whistles grew louder as he returned, shears in hand.

Victim’s shoulders pulled as Danny leant against it. His chest was warm and solid against Victim’s aching side as he reached up and took firm hold of the rope.

The shears snipped. Victim plummeted.

The ground was still cold, hard, and much more solid than a body. The crack was audible, followed by a loud gagging a Victim’s stomach spasmed. Victim dry-heaved and choked until it’s mouth tasted of metal.

Pain clamped around its torso, a stabbing in its lungs and a digging in its back. Every gasp for air drove the pain in deeper and every choke twisted it tighter.

The shears snipped again and Victim’s legs flopped. Its back seemed to jolt again, and everything below its ribs froze into static.

Danny rolled it over. It’s back strained like it was rolling on top of something, and it landed flat on the floor. Victim moaned as its arms drove into its hips. Its back lay too snug against its arms, spine curving out in a lump. It’s legs flopped on the ground, unresponsive.

Danny smiled over it, gathering up the sliced cord in his one hand, the other rested on Victim’s stomach and rubbing small circles in Victim’s stomach. The skin was crimson, bruises forming, blood building in pools under the skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Abrupt ending is abrupt.
> 
> In case it's unclear what just happened:  
> Victim's shoulder dislocated as it swung.  
> When Danny cut it down, it was severely winded, but unable to draw air due to how stretched its chest was.  
> The force of their landing dislocated at least 2 of their spinal discs, severing nerves and causing it to lose both feeling and movement below the break.  
> It's ribs broke on landing, and punctured both its liver and one of its lungs, as well as blowing trauma to it's small intestine and kidneys.  
> Of these, trauma to the small intestine and kidneys isn't typically fatal, punctured lungs are not necessarily fatal, but a punctured liver can bleed out within a few hours even with medical attention.
> 
> The fancy(ish) name for the tie above would be 'Suspended Hogtie with Column Ties'. How posh.  
> The Column Tie is the 'figure-eight' tie around limbs, or around a limb and a bedpost (for example).
> 
> Please don't actually use plastic-y cord for tying people up for sexy times. It's really not skin-safe. If you want to experiment on a partner, please use rope bought from a decently reputable naughty shop. And for the love of all things good don't use Amazon, they're not a reliable place to get sex toys from.  
> Also, if you're tying someone up for sexy reasons, give them lots of snuggles, kisses, massages (as above), etcetera. The point of it is to be loving and fun, so don't keep your ropebunny at arm's length, that sucks.  
> When tying someone up, stay aware of how tight the rope it, how much the person is having to stretch/bend to stay in position, and of any risk of trapping nerves. Have strong scissors or even shears nearby in case of an emergency, and make sure they cut cleanly and easily through the rope before you tie anyone up with it.  
> If you're suspending someone, this all applies double.  
> "But Laurel, I saw this movie/picture/drawing!" yeah, okay, fair. Drawings aren't real anyways.  
> In good, **safe** pornography, there will be a first aid team on hand in case of an emergency. There will also be a safe word (or some other way of communicating a safe word) for everyone involved. The models involved are usually much more flexible than the average person, and they won't be kept in the particular position for longer than necessary, and may even be untied and retied for longer shoots.  
> I'm aware that this doesn't happen for every film/picture/gif that exists on the internet. Without degrading sex workers, the pornography industry is one hell of a dodgy place, and that's being polite.  
> That being said, if you're ever approached by a curious partner, insist on safe words, safety procedures, and aftercare (cuddles and checking in on each other). Start small, with a basic, fairly loose tie, and work your way up to bigger, more complicated ties. Always buy rope, toys, and anything else from a legitimate sex shop, not from a creepy market stall or Amazon.  
> This has been sex-ed with Laurel. Use lube.
> 
> And for a fun fact, I thought Levitate was about vaginal orgasms! A friend of mine told me it was about coke, but I didn't fully believe him until I saw the guys perform the song live, complete with Johnny acting out sniffing up a line.
> 
> And with that, make sure you stretch. Reach for the sky, twist a couple of times, shake your limbs out, straighten your back. Look after your joints.


End file.
